


On Social Skills

by zukiria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, I'm Sorry, this is probably really crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukiria/pseuds/zukiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio was not a sociable person.<br/>That is, until certain red headed ball of sunshine got into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Social Skills

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here!(ﾉ◕'ヮ')ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> I apologise for any ocsness of Kageyama, I just have a lot of feelings for him (^ω^)  
> What are titles? Apparently I'll never know  
> Drop me a Kudo or comment if you like this fic :3  
> Criticism is very much appreciated!

Kageyama Tobio was not a sociable person.

It was clear as day; the fact that Kageyama didn't have any apparent friends and his nickname as ''king of the court'', it all marked him as a person with a very difficult personality. He tried, he really did try to understand people and befriend someone, but it never worked. Perhaps he was trying too hard, he thought to himself, perhaps he had to be like other people and just ''be himself'' and all that crap.

But it didn't work either.

He had an habit of over analysing everything and that just made everything harder.

By the second half of his first middle school year he had shut himself up and devoted to volleyball. He loved the sport and he was sort of good at it -not like all that social crap- and _why the fuck no,_ he was tired of trying, he was tired of everything.

By his third year of middle school he was the ''arrogant king'' and nobody seemed to like him. He just scowled and continued practising.

And then it was that match, the one were his teammates turned their backs on him.

But it didn't help. He cried, and retreated more to himself, and went to high school, and no he was not going to try again because just no, he didn't want it, he didn't want it, it just hurt too much, and no, no, no, _no…_

And then came Hinata Shouyou.

Hinata, who tried his best at everything, Hinata who seemed to be liked by everyone. Cheery, full of energy, overly excited Hinata Shouyou, whose amazing athletic abilities and endless stamina made up for his poor volleyball skills -he was trying too, Kageyama knew that but it still irritated him- Hinata, who was like the incarnation of a ball of sunshine, with his fiery hair, loud voice and bright smile.

Hinata, who just never, ever gave up.

And even though he knew that, he knew that Hinata wouldn't give up on anything, it still surprised him when they were alone in the club room and Hinata looked thoughtfully at him, his clear brown eyes wide.

''Kageyama, we're friends, aren't we?" He said, his voice quiet and his bright smile in place. Kageyama's eyes widened and a whirlpool of thoughts swirled in his head before he just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Hinata's smile got even brighter, if that were any possible, and he continued stuffing his things in his bag while chatting Kageyama's ear off.

Kageyama Tobio was not a sociable person.

But he sure as hell was gonna try with this new team of his.


End file.
